Choco (Pokemon2)
Chokolati (Japanese: Chokolin), also known as Choco, is a Pokemon Trainer, and Coordinator from Blackthorn City, currently traveling in Sinnoh. He is the son of Parnelo, the former owner of the Silver Conference. Choco has beeen traveling for a total of 2 years, and has been (From order of journey), Johto, Kanto, Orange Island, Hoenn, Orre, Fiore, and Sinnoh. Through all of this he has caught 21 different Pokemon. His starter, Teddiursa, nicknamed Scott, who he obtained when he was five, is his main and favorite Pokemon. Choco decided to go to Isshu, after he competed in both the Sinnoh League Conference. He decided to skip the Grand Festival.' Characters Main Article: Choco/Character Journey Date '''Johto Journey:' 4/16/2008 - 12/5/2008 ; Caught/Obtained : Caught/Obtained : Teddiursa, Elekid (Electabuzz), Totodile, Mareep (Flaaffy), Swinub (Piloswine - Mamoswine) Kanto Journey: 12/10/2008 - 5/16/2009 ; Caught/Obtained : Squirtle (Wartortle - Blastoise), Bulbasaur, Gyarados, Horsea (Seadra - Kingdra*), Orange Island Journey: 5/17/2009 - 7/1/2009 ; Togekiss Hoenn Journey: 7/3/2009 - 3/29/2010 ; Caught/Obtained : Seedot (Nuzleaf - Shiftry), Trapinch (Vibrava - Flygon), Azurill, Metang Orre Journey: 3/29/2010 - 4/11/2010 ; Caught/Obtained : Fiore Journey: 4/12/2010 - 4/20/2010 ; Caught/Obtained : Sinnoh Journey: 4/21/2010 - 9/19/2010 ; Caught/Obtained : Chimchar (Monferno), Staraptor, Aipom, Ralts (Kirlia - Gallade), Skorupi (Drapion), Buizel, Misdreavus (Mismagius) '''Isshu Journey: '''9/20/2010 - ??? Achievements Main Article: Choco/Achievements Pokemon On Hand teddiursa.png|Teddiursa♂ (Scott) pokabu.png|Pokabu yanappu.png|Yanappu minezumi.png|Minezumi yorterrie.png|Yorterrie ♀ With Professor Elm electabuzz.png|Elekid - Electabuzz totodile.png|Totodile flaaffy.png|Mareep - Flaaffy mamoswine.png|(Egg) Swinub - Piloswine - Mamoswine blastoise.png|Squirtle - Wartortle - Blastoise bulbasaur.png|Bulbasaur kingdra_s.png|Horsea - Seadra - Kingdra togekiss.png|Togekiss shiftry.png|Seedot - Nuzleaf - Shiftry flygon.png|Trapinch - Vibrava - Flygon azurill.png|Azurill♂ metang.png|Beldum - Metang aipom.png|Aipom buizel.png|Buizel monferno.png|Chimchar - Monferno♀ staraptor.png|Staraptor gallade.png|Ralts - Kirlia - Gallade drapion.png|Skorupi - Drapion mismagius.png|Misdreavus - Mismagius Traded gyarados.png|Gyarados Current Events September 2010 *Choco enters in the Sinnoh League. *He makes it to all of the Rounds, but loses while challenging a trainer that owned Pokemon from Isshu. *Choco gets ready to head to Isshu *20, 2010 *Day 1 of Choco's Isshu Journey. * Upcoming Events *They have revealed that with the release of Pokemonn Black & White Version, Choco will head to Isshu, like he does with every Region's release. *There are a list of the gathering Knowledge of Choco's Isshu Journey. *Choco will enter the Isshu League, and try to challenge all of the Gyms. *He is known to catch a Pokabu, and Yanappu. *Won't head to Isshu until September 20, 2010. *Choco will head to Isshu alone, but will make alot of friends. *He becomes rivals with a kid named Saber, and another kid named Veet. *Veet owns a Darumakka, and a Chanderaa. *Choco also falls for a trainer named Edith, and seems to lose his love interest for Mary Anne. *Mary Anne gets jealous, and tries to take Choco back. *Another trainer named Ahubb is starting his journey, and then is also trying to become a Pokemon Master. *He beets Choco in a battle, and begins to brag about it. Category:Pokemon